


To Be True

by Anetka



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Max Rockatansky Comes Back To The Citadel, the Vuvalini forehead touch thing, to say goodbye, vague reference to Max hallucinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anetka/pseuds/Anetka
Summary: It's been years since Max has had the opportunity to say "goodbye" to anyone.





	To Be True

"They said your name was Max," Furiosa says when she finds him.

His gaze flicks around the room, never settling on her, uncomfortable and wary.

"You were the only one who was supposed to hear."

"The Dag hears everything."

Slowly, telegraphing her movements, she reaches a hand to clasp the back of his neck and tips her forehead to his. Max freezes for a moment before he remembers, recognizes the gesture, lets out a shuddering breath.

His hand is warm on her neck.

" 'M not staying," he says.

"I know."

"I wasn't sure..."

"We're here," she tells him. "We're real."


End file.
